Ameya Aoki
Demolition Queen As she got older and turned 10 her father and mother began to hone her ninja skills to see how well she was progressing her in academy. It was here both Ameyuri and Raido found out the child was very adept with the use of her Fire Release and Raido more so encouraged her training in that field. She had also displayed talent for Lightning which she would use for pranks on her older sister or father. Ameyuri decided to over see this aspect of her training more as she was more adept at wielding lightning than Raido was. After the training they halted for a while so that she could train and learn on her own which winded up working in their favor but against them. By chance Ameya began to attempt to use both chakra elements and knead the chakra within her body and then expel them out. Needless to say her classmates and students were blown away by the results as she destroyed the classroom. The children cheered her on as they had to be sent home, and it was here her name as the blonde bomber reared its first view. Concerned the teachers sent in for her parents who were astounded by the child's talent, but scared of her inability to control what she had done. Once home Raido, Ameko, Ameyuri and Ameya all went outside to replicate what happened and it was then that Raido and Ameyuri found out she was using the Explosion Release. However the ration at which she was merging her chakra made the creations unstable and liable to blow up at any given moment. Ameyuri taught her daughter chakra control in a way she could understand for a ten year old girl. At first it was rather unpolished on Ameya's behalf but she slowly began to grasp how to better manage her chakra to create and control the size of the explosion she could release. As she focused her talent for it she became more and more accustom to monitoring the amount of chakra she would exert for it and became well at creating small explosions. This skill earned her the title of Blond Bomber as even in the exams she often won by bombing her opponents be it shot range or mid-range. using mostly concussive explosions rather than fire or lightning based ones. Now at sixteen years old she has expanded beyond just using explosions, but learning how to use the various kinds and employ her talent in ways beyond destroying. She also uses her talent to bother her youngest brother Ameryuu which she does because she thinks he tries so hard to at cool. Blonde Bomber & Crimson Heat COMING SOON Appearance Ameya is a relatively but well figured women at her age. Ameya stands at 6'0 even and is a lot taller than most females in her age group. Her height she inherited from her father who was known for being especially tall. She is already taller than her mother by an inch. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with Raido's trademark bang that hangs over her eyes, she possesses the same hair color her mother has. Only tying it up when she is about to fight. From time to time she wears glasses though for more of a fashion affect that rather actual eyesight problems. Ameya is with a fair skin complexion that has a unique glow to it. Ameya usually has a calm relaxed gaze and has ocean blue eyes. She has been seen wearing a small blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. Her outfits varies but she is usually seen wearing unique dresses that she often claims she made on her own. She resembles her older twin Ameko greatly Personality There is a fine line between genius and insanity and Ameya tends to walk the twilight of it. Ameya is perhaps the most entertaining of Raido's three children with Ameyuri. First impressions really mean a lot to her so she tries to make the most normal one possible. Often showing herself to be respectful, calm and cool. Ameya presents herself to be a normal modest girl who is a regular teen finding her way in the world. This calm persona is what can make people feel comfortable around her as she can talk to you as if she has known you forever even having just met you. Once Ameya gets comfortable around you that's when her more defining traits are made apparent. Much like Suiren Ameya has shown to have a excitement to life, and often expresses extreme emotion whether it is excitement, shyness or anger. This randomness makes being around her fun as anything is viable to happen, however in the same breath it makes being around her very dangerous as she will often suggest outlandish activities in the name of fun. Though she doesn't wish injury upon anyone intentionally her idea of fun often means pain for someone else. Her brother Ameryuu Aoki is often her victim of choice as she is often seen popping up on him and pulling pranks on her younger brother in the name of fun. This mostly extends to those who know her best however and see her on a day to day basis. Ameya has attempted to try this on her older sister Ameko Aoki, but he latter who is the most mature of the children will no stand for such foolishness and will often berate her younger sister for her pranks. Outside of that she resembles her mother greatly and is extremely driven and motivated to get what she wants. Allowing her confidence as a woman and her values she learned as a child guide her to make good decisions out of life. She pretends to be ignorant of her beauty but she is extremely humble. Though she is not above puffing up her own ego from time to time yet she does in a moderate manner. She exhibits a often carefree attitude where nothing bothers yet but yet when it comes to her duties and responsibilities she has the same fierce drive as he mother to see it through. Something both her mother and father are proud of her for. She even reprimands Raido the same way her mother would for being lax in things around the house or his other duties, mostly washing the dishes. She prefers to approach situations calmly where she can think with a level head but she has s been prone to blow ups only to calm down once she has expressed her extreme emotion over the situation. Many would state that she is without a doubt a genius in the making but her sanity if often questioned which has become a common comic gag where she states she is not crazy just ahead of the curve. Ameya has shown a love for getting under her older sisters skin and upsetting her. Ameya does this to get Ameko to cheer up and quit being so serious, however mostly Ameko is far from amused from her jokes and pranks. The anger among the two boiled over until Raido and Ameyuri found a way for the two to settle their differences and finally move past their petty issues and act like that had some sense. After the battle it did little to mend the sides, but over time the two open up and remember they are family and they need to have each other's back. Abilities Physical Prowess Explosion Release As seen multiple times by her family members is that Ameya has highly volatile chakra that she took advantage of to mix with her elements to learn the explosion Release. Trained by her mother Ameyuri who in turn due to her own unique abilities can create and control shock waves began to teach her daughter how to better harness and focus her abilities. Ameya's techniques were highly erratic and unfocused which led to her wasting the majority of her chakra in one or two explosions, not to mention she was using them rudimentary ways such as quantity over quality. In the year since she has been training with her mother her ability has become more focused and honed, able to exert this chakra from her body enough to use moves like Explosion Release: Landmine Fist which she learned to avoid the recoil by using velocity and direction in such close range. As well as how to channel it from outside her body and use jutsu like Explosion Release: Explosive Bombardment. Ameya is still extremely young and has much more to master but is on a good track to become a tough opponent for just about anyone foolish enough to challenge her. She is currently learning how to manage the size and volume of her explosions from concussive ones to incendiary ones. *IEDs* *Toe Popper* *Land Mines* *Claymores* *Bouncing Betty* *Flash Bomb* *Fire Works* *Grenades Explosive Fuinjutsu This ideas was created from watching her father's World Genesis technique in action. Visualizing the large seals that he would create and then using timed explosions, or remote detonations to beat his opponents with a violent release of unstable chakra. Ameya was highly interested in learning to create explosive seals on her own where she could manipulate it among the high and low grade explosives, but first she needed to study fuinjutsu. Her mother was not to well versed in this aspect, so this part of her training was dealt solely on Raido's knowledge. Learning first the symbol she wanted the seal to represent as it would be own stamp of her explosion. Choosing the stamp seal of heaven Raido taught her to visualize it and then use chakra control lessons from her mother to use her chakra to create the seals, and use the Chakra Transfer Technique to store her volatile chakra within these seals. The level of chakra placed into the seal would dictate the magnitude of the explosion. The early part of training was using small objects to create the seal and then detonating it, then moving on to large surfaces, and then increasing the time she created the seals on the fly. Ameya practiced in situations where she had ample time to set traps for incoming opponents as well as creating seals quickly where time was not a luxury she would always enjoy. Overall she increased the time she needed to create the seals and transfer chakra however to experienced sensors and dojutsu users they would be easy to see and feel, she was overall impressed with the style and learned other ways to employ her explosive fuinjutsu. Using it on people to hold them up, objects given to others for assassination, and even extortion of her enemies. These explosions range from low pressure and low heat index release's to explosions as strong as a high yield level C4 explosive, however the rate of the explosions relies completely on the chakra placed into the seal. These seals can be detonated remotely by Ameya herself, or go off suddenly when stepped on or disturbed by others. Combustion A still raw and un mastered skill Ameya is working along side her father who has began to help with this aspect of her training. When the training started Raido noticed how flustered or upset she would get when Raido would absorb her chakra and ninjutsu via Preta Path. That and she voiced her frustrations in hard it was to land a clean hit on him from a given distance. Raido taught her of how some shinobi will have abilities like these where they can absorb the chakra from a ninjutsu. Hearing of Ameyuri teaching her about controlling her chakra remotely form her body he began to teach her how use that to use her opponents chakra absorbing abilities to her advantage. By remotely controlling her volatile chakra once the opponent has successfully absorbed it into their body which is how most chakra absorbing techniques work she can remotely set it off which would cause Spontaneous human combustion in her target. Spontaneous human combustion needs no external sources and if she could set her chakra off remotely to become unstable and burst she could avoid getting upset when her ninjutsu is absorbed. However she would need to learn expert control from a given distance and that her range would need to be close. Implosions Another ability that as she got older and more developed in her abilities she began to explore into. Learning that explosions were meant to cause something to come apart and spread. Implosions could be created to compress and squeeze in. This caused her put more emphasis on her chakra control to gradually learn to add more stability to her unruly powerful chakra. This ability allows her a degree of control over her explosions and compress them to cause more damage in a smaller area rather than allowing it to spread and weaken. Implosions rely more on pressure per square inch and in smaller areas where pressure is allowed to build it can be extremely lethal to a target. This principle however is at its mass power when used in a small or cramped area, as the compression can cause severe concussion damage. Ameya prefers to avoid using this style as of now because it requires great attention to detail in chakra control. Meaning an opponent could easily get the drop on her and attack her from a blind spot easily. Explosion Absorption As Ameya progressed and got older Raido and Ameyuri helped her hone and master her craft of the explosion release. Ameyuri and Ameya worked on chakra control and getting accustom to regulating her chakra, while Raido and Ameya focused on creating techniques that maximized her abilities. After lessons from both parent they taught her ways to use her own chakra to create a field of absorption in the same way her mother has. Using her lesson taught in chakra control Ameya creates a extremely thin but durable chakra bubble around her that allows her to absorb the fire and pressure damage of an explosion to empower her own abilities and amplify her attack power and blast zone radius. This thin sheet was created with the sole purpose of not only protecting her from the explosion, but also being able to harness that radical energy output and cycle it through her body. They worked on it till it became a passive ability, once that when ready to engage in combat would flare up instantly when she needed it to, much like her mothers jutsu. Due to this Ameya is immune to explosives,and can absorb the energy and pressure from it as well as heat generated from it. High Explosives COMING SOON Low Explosives COMING SOON Volatile Chakra Quality COMING SOON Trivia *According to the databook. **Ameya's hobbies are making good first impressions, pranking her brother, random fun, and explosions. **Ameya wishes to fight no one **Ameya's favorite food is Spicy Foods and burgers her least favorite food is watermelon. **Ameya's name means Midnight Rain. **Ameya's favorite phrase is '' Lets not blow this out of proportion '' *Ameya's name like most of the children between Raido and Ameyuri is based on their mothers name heavily. Category:Characters Category:Female